One Path
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Maura gives in to her emotions and Jane is there for her. Post 3x05. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli and Isles.

*Taking the episode by itself and ignoring both the Casey story line and the promo for next week.*

* * *

One Path

-By MegannRosemary

* * *

"Oh god, we have to get out of here," Maura squinted at her watch.

Jane leaned over to look as well, forgetting - or perhaps only ignoring - that fact that she had her own timepiece. "You're right, you're always right. Giovanni, can we drive you home?"

"Escort you come," Maura corrected. "We're not driving."

They were only tipsy, a little louder and more giggly than usual, but they weren't going to regret it in the morning.

"You ladies don't want some...uh... company tonight?"

"No thank you, Giovanni." Maura stood up, brushing her skirt with shaking hands.

"You have some...you know...going on tonight?" He gestured between them, eyes wide with curiosity.

"None of your business, G." Jane followed Maura out of the booth and, tucking her arm through Maura's, hurried them all to the door.

"Fine, fine," He grumbled on his way out. "Just sayin', it's hot."

The dropped Giovanni off first, waving off his final charming comments. No sooner had the door slammed shut and the taxi had pulled away from the curb, could Jane feel Maura shaking beside her. The tears that she had been holding back all evening came pouring out.

"Maura." Jane patted her leg awkwardly across the empty middle seat. "Hey, you're almost home." She continued to pat and Maura continued to shake until the car pulled to a stop.

Jane threw money at the driver and hurried around to the other side of the car. She helped Maura, who was fumbling with her seatbelt, out of the car and to the front door.

The tears flowed now in earnest, streaming down her cheeks. Jane felt around in the other woman's purse for the keys and unlocked the door, ushering them both inside.

At last, at long last, she pulled Maura into her arms, right there in the foyer with the front door still wide open.

She'd known that Maura couldn't have handled a breakdown earlier and had held off from offering comfort, knowing that it would bring on the tears. It had been pure torture to hold back, instead trying to be as supportive as she could in other ways.

The tears soaking her jacket told her she had been right, at least in some ways, to hold off.

In other ways, seeing and feeling Maura's intense pain like this, made her wish she had stuck to the other woman like glue.

Jane pulled Maura - still sobbing, though quietly now - into her side so that she could close and lock the door with her other arm. "Let's get you to bed."

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" She sounded like a mere child, afraid of the dark and the ominous shadows that came with it.

"Yeah, I'll stay."

"The guest room is made up already," Maura managed, holding onto the facts.

"Thanks."

Once in Maura's room Jane steered her in the direction of her pyjamas and headed into the bathroom herself. There, she soaked a cloth in cold water and brought it back.

Jane found Maura curled in a fetal position on the bed; blanket pulled up to her chin, eyes squeezed shut, with tears still leaking from beneath the full lashes.

"Hey, Maura..." She didn't know what else to say. She knelt on the floor and leaned in, pressing the cloth to the other woman's cheeks. She wiped away the streaming makeup and cooled the flushed skin.

"I can't stop, I can't..."Maura chocked out.

"You don't have to, let it all out."

Her chest heaved, "I just want her to know me as me and not the dead baby and I want her to know that that dead baby is alive and-" Fresh sobs cut off her garbled train of thought.

Jane moved the cloth and impulsively replaced it with her lips, kissing one tear stained cheek then the other.

She brushed the tears out of Maura's eyes and kissed one salty eyelid then the other.

She leaned forward again, pressing her forehead against Maura's, their breath mingling. "Maura, no matter what, Hope will love you. You're beautiful, smart, successful...you're perfect. Any mother would be proud to have you as their child."

"She doesn't even know...and she won't..."

"She will one day."

"Maybe, if I ever stop crying long enough to tell her."

"And when you do, she will be over the moon happy."

Maura managed to open her eyes, red from crying. "You think?"

"I know."

She let out a shuddering breath. "Thank you." Her eyes flicked down, glancing at the full lips so close to her own, and back up to meet Jane's eyes.

Maura bit her lip, stealing Jane's concentration and making it focus on the white teeth contrasting against her pink lips. Jane couldn't help herself; it was like she was in a trance, as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to the exact spot.

There was a spark and a then hot flood of desire that coursed between the two of them. There was also something more, something deeper that moved mountains and forged rivers.

Tongues searched and hands explored, searching for that something more.

It was something so deep and so pure that it could only be described as love.

Jane pushed herself slowly up from the floor, their mouths barely separating. It was crazy and impossibly awkward but worth it as she lay down beside Maura, pulling her in close.

Their bodies fit together perfectly, two halves of a whole, and they both relaxed into each other, sighing.

Finally they separated and Maura hid her face at base of Jane's neck. She dropped a kiss on her collarbone, replacing her own uncertainty with confidence and giving Jane goosebumps in the process.

"Jane."

"Maura."

Their lips met again, nibbling and tasting.

"What is this?" Maura managed, her voice scratchy from crying.

Jane didn't have an intelligent answer, she only shrugged best she could, one hand drawing lazy circles on Maura's back.

"What will my mother say..."

"Well you don't have to tell her what we did, not exactly. Plus, like I said before she will love you no matter what."

"This is a big matter."

"It shouldn't be..."Jane didn't know what to believe. On one hand it wasn't a big deal because it seemed so right, like it was meant to be and there was no other way but to continue of the path they had stumbled upon that evening. On the other hand, it all seemed so daunting to her. "Nothing else matters, just you and me babe."

"Cute."

"But true."

Maura snuggled closer, slipping a leg between Jane's and resting her head on her shoulder to get more comfortable.

Jane could feel her relaxing again, this time her body preparing for sleep. She could only imagine the exhaustion brought on by the tears.

"Thank you, Jane."

"You're welcome, Maura. I'll always be here for you." And she closed her eyes too, against the day and against what challenges may come. She drifted off to sleep, totally content in her own perfect world.

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed last night's episode a lot, ignoring the fact that Casey is still somewhere. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :D Please, please, yell at me if I am getting too repetitive because I feel like maybe I am...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

Two

* * *

"Wear that one, you look sexy in it."

Maura was standing in front of her closet, trying to pick an outfit to wear to lunch with her mother.

"I don't want to look sexy, I'm meeting my mother."

"Fine, the green one. Looks good with your hair and your eyes."

Maura snatched the hanger from the rod and held the dress in front of her, studying the look seriously. She turned back to Jane, "You know, that was just the right thing to say."

Jane smiled and twirled the ends of her curls, feeling a little self-conscious.

Maura pulled the dress over her head and tugged the zip up the side. She fixed her own loose curls and grabbed her purse, "I'm ready." Then she looked back to the mirror, scratching lightly, "Oh my god, am I getting hives? Please, not now...I have to look perfect."

"Maura, you're fine. It's all in your head."

"Really?"

Jane stepped forward and lightly covered the other woman's mouth with her own so as not to smudge Maura's carefully applied lipstick. The kiss was comforting, a reminder of the night before and a reassurance.

"Will you come with me?"

Jane scrunched her nose, "I don't know Maur, she's your mother. You guys need time together."

"She might as well get to know you too." Her mouth was upturned in a cheeky grin but sadness haunted her eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'll go. I'm not wearing a dress though."

Maura opened and shut her mouth.

"I will change into something other than yesterday's clothes."

Maura grinned, "That would be great." Then her whole body relaxed in relief, "Thank you."

"I have to change for work anyways."

"I mean for coming with me, it means a lot."

"Of course, you'd do it for me."

"I have lunch with your birth mother all the time."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Let's just go."

* * *

Throughout lunch Jane didn't follow much of the scientific jargon but she was happy to sit and watch Maura. With every new topic her eyes shone just a little bit brighter and she sat a little straighter. She blossomed and glowed under her birth mother's praise. Jane sipped her iced tea just watching Maura light up with pure happiness.

Soon though, the tone of the conversation took a serious turn and Jane sat up straighter herself, setting down her glass.

"Dr. Isles, Maura, I do have to talk to you about something important," Hope said, glancing at Jane.

Jane stood up, "I can leave..."

"No ...stay," Maura's eyes were pleading, first to Jane and then looked towards her birth mother.

Hope nodded.

Maura laced her fingers with Jane's as she sat down and had Hope raising her eyebrows. Then, her face relaxed in realisation, a sunny smile peeking out from behind the serious topic at hand. She took a deep breath, "What do you know about Patrick Doyle?"

Maura gasped audibly and Jane squeezed her hand tightly. "I know he's a criminal."

Hope's features gave nothing away. "That's it?"

"He's my father," Maura blurted, "And he loves me in his own way."

Hope nodded carefully, then she took another deep breath and told her story. She finished, "I was pretty sure that I had found you, my daughter, so I moved back to Boston preparing to seek you out and know with certainty. When you called me it was too good to be true. I told you that story in the morgue about my deceased daughter and your reaction told me that there was no question about your identity."

"I'm your daughter."

"Yes, I know."

Maura's breath hitched and Jane rubbed her back lightly, "You're okay, you're okay," she murmured.

"I'm sorry that you thought that I was dead."

"Don't apologize; I've had time to come to terms with it." Hope took her planner out of her bag, "Now that I've found you, I'd like to get to know you."

Maura reached for her own planner, the same style but in a different colour. "I'd like that. It seems I have a sister as well. "

"A half-sister, yes."

"Does she know about me?"

"Yes, and she would like to meet you."

"Really?" Maura looked to Jane, her eyes wide at the speed at which she had acquired a mother and a sister.

Jane smiled and cocked her chin in Hope's direction.

Gratitude shone in Maura's eyes and she turned back to her birth mother to schedule other lunch and coffee dates. When they were finished they both shut their planners and put them away, both tucking a strand of hair behind their right ear when they sat back up.

Jane noticed but didn't say anything, just committed the image to memory.

"So, Jane, I want to get to know you since you are a part of my daughter's life. Tell me about yourself."

"I'm a detective..." Jane wasn't sure what else to say, "I have two brothers and my parents aren't together anymore. I have a dog..." She trailed off, fiddling with her glass of tea again.

"How did you two meet?" She gestured between Jane and Maura.

"We met through work. There aren't many women so we had to band together," Jane explained.

Hope raised her eyebrows, "When we get to know each other better, I want to hear the real story."

The two women glanced at each other and burst out laughing, breaking the tension.

The interrogation turned to conversation for the rest of their lunch.

Much later, they said goodbye at the curb, Hope kissing her daughter's cheek and shaking Jane's hand. She climbed into a waiting black car and waved as it drove away.

Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's waist and Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder as they watched until the car disappeared.

* * *

AN: I meant for this to be a one shot but I got so many alerts for this one and people asking me to continue I figured that I would add a little. I have one more little chapter after this one. Thanks for reading and thanks for the encouragement! This fandom is the best!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli and Isles.

* * *

Three

* * *

"Now am I allowed to say that that was beautiful?" They were driving back to Maura's instead of returning to work. There was no case as of yet and could afford to play hooky.

Maura smiled but the look in her eyes a million miles away. "You know, I've imagined that moment where my birth mother, where Hope, finally knew that I was her daughter...and it never went like that. That was very...clinical, not so much beautiful."

Jane took one hand off the wheel to squeeze Maura's thigh, "It may have been clinical, as you so nicely put it, but it was also very you, and very much your mother." She glanced away from the road for just a second to look to Maura in reassurance,"That's what made it beautiful. That and the look on both your faces when it was all admitted out loud."

"What did our faces look like?"

"Happy...excited...I don't really know how to put it..."

"Try, please." A tear rolled down Maura cheek.

Jane pulled into the parking space at Maura's house as she thought. "You both looked like you had discovered that Santa Claus was actually real."

"But he's not so how..."

Jane got out of the car, closing the door in silent frustration. Maura hurried after her on her sky high heels, "Jane-"She cut herself off and unlocked the door, thinking. She took her time starting a pot of coffee and then nodded, "I understand Jane, thank you."

"Good." Jane felt a glow of happiness, not only that Maura understood but that they'd worked through their...Disagreement? Misunderstanding? They'd worked though it like nothing had changed and it managed to ease her fears. Being in a relationship with Maura would prove interesting at times like these and she was afraid she wouldn't have the patience and would say things she regretted. She wanted this new relationship to work. Jane knew it was something small but it mattered to her, it spoke of promise and the future.

She stepped into Maura's personal space and took her hands in her own. She swung them between them, insisting, "You two were really beautiful."

Maura burst into tears again, but this time they were tears of happiness and she grinned as she cried. She wiped the tears away but they kept coming even as she kissed Jane full on the mouth, sweet and salty. They stepped closer and Maura looped her arms around Jane's neck. She whispered, "I want you to hold me and I want you close and I want you in my bed."

"Now?" Jane took a deep breath.

"Now." Maura stepped out of the heels, kicking them under the island and tugged Jane along.

They stood on opposite sides of the bed just watching each other before, by some unspoken agreement, they knelt on the bed. Arms reached, mouths opened and they lay down, still exploring and tasting.

Maura tugged at Jane's shirt and her fingers danced along the inch of barred skin.

Jane's hands moved to Maura's hips to pull her closer and they rocked together, sending bursts of pleasure from their centres.

No sooner had they started, Maura put a hand to Jane's chest, stopping her. "It's too fast."

Jane tried to catch her breath, "What? Maura I'm inclined to agree, but to stop now..."

Maura kissed her neck quickly. "It's all moving so fast - a mother and a girlfriend and a sister in less than twenty-four hours. I need to catch my breath and process it all." Her hazel eyes were wild, "I feel like I'm on this train and its moving along at top speed - you know those trains in China that are propelled by magnets, that are how fast this is all moving..."

Jane didn't know what to say, so she ended up going along with Maura's analogy, "Well do you want to get off the train?"

"No, not really. It's taking me to a whole new world that I so badly want to explore."

"Is there ...uh...room on that train for two?"

Maura look up and kissed Jane's cheek, "Most definitely."

"What are we going to do on this train ride?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun."

"No talking?" Jane asked.

"It's a rule." Just like that she'd changed her mind; her eyes were at once relaxed and burning with desire.

Jane fisted her hands in the soft golden hair, bringing their mouths, and their bodies, together again. Pleasure blossomed deep inside that had them both arching their backs.

Jane grinned and looked down at Maura, "Why didn't we do this before?"

"I don't know..."

The smile fell from Jane's lips and her eyes filled with something Maura hadn't seen before. Not truly. She'd seen glimpses but never the full power of that look. "I love you Maura."

Maura was surprised, one more life altering moment to add to her list. One last tear escaped from her shinning eyes, "I love you too Jane."

They had love and they had friendship, they had an undeniable chemistry and that had them rushing down this new path. Here, there was no need for talking; they both just knew that it was meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: I know a lot of you asked for a scene where Maura met her sister but I already had this written (not that I'm particularly pleased with what I wrote this time). If I get inspired I'll write a little one shot later on because it would be interesting to tackle. Thanks all for reading! **


End file.
